Breaking the rules
by Mentally-LostNLonely
Summary: Kagome's always moved, now she's here for at least the rest of the year. what will happen when she meets our favorite hanyou, inuyasha? few prob's: got a girlfriend, he's a total snob, and a playboy. DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T A TOTAL KIKYO BASHER! first fa
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, tell me what you think plz, and...NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
""-Someone talking  
  
' '-Someone thinking  
  
Diary entry or Singing  
  
CAPS-Yelling or Places  
  
{ }-Author's notes  
  
"Kagome! Get up, get up!"  
  
I heard Sango's voice before I opened my eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." I murmured.  
  
"But today is your first day! You have to get in early if you want to get your schedule." Sango tore the sheets from my bed and piled them on they floor, then tossed some clothes at me.  
  
"Here, put these on. And hurry up."  
  
She left the room and I turn on my back, looking at the clothes she had picked out. It was a nice outfit. Tight black and red jeans with chains, a black bra with a red fishnet shirt, ripped like it was worn in a fight, to go over it, arm warmers, black sneakers, a red ponytail, and a box.  
  
I changed into the clothes, then opened the box and saw a brand-new belly ring. At was black with a slight red jewel at the end. I put it on, then walked downstairs.  
  
Sango was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and she was holding my backpack, a black one with chains.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
I nodded and we headed out to my car, a somewhat new black BMW. I smiled as I slid into the driver's seat. Today was pretty happy that I was driving to school with my best friend, and that I was actually going to stay here for a bit at least.  
  
"What are ya thinkin? She asked me. I glanced over at her. I had met her about a week ago and we became fast friends. Right now she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a green t-shirt that said, 'I know I'm HOT, but you can tell me anyway'. She had black sneakers on, like mine, and had a black-green ponytail holding her hair up in a long ponytail.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
We pulled up to the school and parked in a spot. As we got out, a car swung into the spot next to my door, almost hitting it. The only damage was to her car. The edge of my car door had scratched the door of hers.  
  
She got out of the door. Coming to the other side of the car, she started shrieking, "Ex-cuse me!? You scratched my beautiful car?"  
  
I waved my hand as a dismissal and shut my door, pressing the lock key on the pad. It beeped and sango waved me to her. She was standing next to two boys and she yelled, "Kagome, Kagome come over here!"  
  
I made my way through the cars, stopping to look at the two boys standing with her. One was about our height, with a purple muscle shirt and black jeans. He had purple eyes and black hair.  
  
The second one was a bit more...interesting. He was a bit shorter and had a shock of red hair. It was mid-back and was tied into a low ponytail. He also had blue eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans.  
  
"Kagome, this is Shippou," she pointed to the red haired boy, "And Miroku." She pointed to the boy with black hair.  
  
I waved to them and heard a sound behind me.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
I cringed at the sound of her voice.  
  
I turned. It was the bitch from the morning. I sighed. I had a feeling it would be a tough day.  
  
"Oi wench!"  
  
I turned my attention on the boy following the girl. He had silver hair and had dog ears on the top of his head. He also had fangs and claws. He was wearing a red muscle shirt with black jeans.  
  
"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!" I said hotly.  
  
"Well, Wench, you just ruined my girlfriends car. You're gonna pay for that." He replied smugly.  
  
I scowled at him. If he thought...  
  
Sango interrupted me, "Inuyasha, just go screw Kikyo and get out of our hair."  
  
"That's Yura's job." The boy, Inuyasha, told her, and suddenly a girl stepped out of nowhere and said in a flirtatious way, "Did someone say my name?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and started speaking again. "Well, What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Nothing." I replied, getting really annoyed now.  
  
"Nothing!? You scratched Kikyo's car!" He shot at me.  
  
"Yeah, uh, SCRATCHED her car. I didn't trash it!" I was mad now, and Sango had grabbed my arm.  
  
"Kagome," She muttered, "Come'n, lets go get your schedule. You can argue with Inuyasha later."  
  
I grumbled but followed her.  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
I was standing in the office of the school, talking to the secretary.  
  
She went in a few drawers before grinning and pulling out a file.  
  
"I thought it was in here somewhere."  
  
She handed my file to me, smiled, and motioned for me to a room on my right.  
  
I walked in and saw an elderly lady. Her office was nicely made, with posters of different school teams on the walls, and her desk so neat it looked like my mother's kitchen. When she was alive, that is. She looked at me and looked up and down. I giggled at a thought, but pushed it aside as she looked at me with a stern look.  
  
"I'm Ms. Keade, and Principal of this school, Shikon Jewel High. I would like ye to know that we here keep tight control on our students. That does mean ye, as well. I hope you have your file?"  
  
I was surprised that she could speak with such a strong voice, seeing as though she was about to die. {I know, I know, totally NOT Kagome, but...} I smothered a laugh and tried to keep a straight face.  
  
I gave her my file and she started to go through it.  
  
"Yes, yes." She looked thoughtfully at my file. I sat down, hoping she wouldn't take all day.  
  
"Ms Keade!, Ms. Keade!"  
  
I turned around in my seat. Kikyo had just opened the door to the office and was now staring at me.  
  
"what's wrong, bitch?" I said in a disgusted voice.  
  
She ignored me, "Ms. Keade? Um, Sango Mitsibushi. {Sry! Couldn't think of anything else} just tried to kill me!"  
  
"Yes, well now, what'd ye do?"  
  
"Huh? Me? Nothing. I am the great Kikyo Miko and I never do anything wrong."  
  
I snorted, then looked at Ms. Keade. What would she do?  
  
"Ms. Miko, Have ye noticed that I am talking with the new student?"  
  
Kikyo looked startled, then backed out of the room. I sat back and observed the principal. She looked a little weird. Like she was going to puke. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well, looks like everything's alright. Let's get your schedule." She said, standing.  
  
I followed her out of the room and we stopped at the front desk.  
  
"Well, hey Ms. Keade. Need a schedule I assume?"  
  
it was the same woman from before. She quickly started typing when Ms. Keade nodded. Soon a paper started coming out of the printer. 'Here ya go, sweetie.'  
  
"Here ya go, sweetie have a nice first day." She said, practically repeating me.  
  
I walked out and glanced at my schedule. I had history first.  
  
"309, 309." I muttered, looking at the door numbers.  
  
"Kagome! Oi Kagome!"  
  
I turned to see Sango. Her eyes opened wide and a moment later I crashed into something, falling backwards and hitting my head on the floor. Then everything went black.  
  
Ami: Hey Jade, When do I come into the story?  
  
Me: Never Ami, I told you. It's just the characters in the series.  
  
Ami: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
  
Me: Maybe.  
  
Ami: *squeals*  
  
Me: STOP! Sry for the short-ish chapter, but I have a lot of homework and stuff to do. 


	2. Kagome's Ideas

Kagome's Mum decides Kagome needs a job. Where will she go? And she meet's Rin! Her and Sango decide to get a job together...what will be the outcome?  
  
Me: Back! And I'm afraid *smiles* that Ami isn't here. *Cheers*  
  
Ami walks in with a spray can.  
  
Ami: I'm Baaaaaacccckkk! And I got a surprise for you Jade!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Ami: HAIRSPRAY!!!  
  
Me: Gasps and runs out of room.  
  
""-Someone talking  
  
' '-Someone thinking  
  
Italics-Diary entry or Singing  
  
CAPS-Yelling or Places  
  
{ }-Author's notes  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
I heard the voice and tried to focus on the person.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, and was surprised when my voice came out in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You scared the daylights out of me."  
  
"huh?" I questioned. I was really confused.  
  
My eyes focused and I started to really see the person who was talking.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Kagome, you're in the nurses office."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You..." she stifled a laugh. "You ran into Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled, sitting up.  
  
Sure enough, Inuyasha was sitting in the corner with his arms crossed. A smirk on his face, he tried to look concerned as i stared at him. As I looked next to him, I saw Miroku. He looked actually concerned as he watched the nurse apply a bandage to my wrist.  
  
"Um, What happened?" I asked Sango.  
  
"WELL, I tried to make you stop, but you just kept walking and ran smack into Inuyasha. When he saw you he picked you up and carried you-bridal style-to the nurse's office...and well, here we are. You were out for about 20 minutes."  
  
I took a deep breath and thought about what she said. 'Inuyasha was worried about me?'  
  
"Kagome? Are you ready?" Sango said.  
  
"Ready for what?" I asked, really confused.  
  
"For class. They let us skip homeroom, but they might not be so lenient about us skipping first period." She replied. I just said, "Oh."  
  
I got up with help from Sango and Miroku. Suddenly I felt something on my....er, backside.  
  
"AAGGHHH!" I screamed.  
  
"HENTAI" Sango yelled, slapping Miroku.  
  
As he fell, unconscious, Inuyasha walked over and lifted him by the cuff of his collar. Then he tossed him on the table, told the nurse to keep an eye on him, and turned to me and Sango.  
  
"Uh, Sorry about....well, running into you." He was talking to me, but his eyes where somewhere else. Like below my collarbone.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Then I had an idea...one to get back at Kikyo. I'd steal her boyfriend! I giggled devilishly and Inuyasha suddenly brought his eyes back to mine.  
  
I gasped. His eyes were two golden orbs. {As some people describe them} I could get lost in them.  
  
"Um, uh, We better get to class Sango." I said quickly, and grabbed her arm.  
  
I dragged her out of the nurses' office and down the hall.  
  
"Sango, I got a great idea in there." I told her.  
  
We were around the corner at our lockers.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, curious.  
  
"I'm going to steal Inuyasha from Kikyo. Won't that be great?" I replied, sticking my hand into the opening and pulling out my backpack.  
  
She looked at me with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Kagome, no one has tried that. No one get's past Kikyo." She told me.  
  
"Well, I WILL then." I said smugly.  
  
~End of day~  
  
I had gotten my books for all my classes and was stuffing them into my locker when Miroku and Shippou walked up. They leaned against the lockers and tried to keep from laughing as they watched me struggle.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to help, the LEAST you could do is...HELP." I yelled the last part, mainly because my books had somehow slipped my grasp and fell to the floor. I felt a stinging feeling behind my eyes and shut them, trying to regain control. This day was not going the way I wanted it to.  
  
"Listen, we're sorry, okay?" Miroku was talking and shippou walked over, gathered my books, and put them into the locker. Then he walked over and both boys helped me up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm like this, I've just had a...bad day and I..." I was blabbering now and I knew it. Taking a deep breath, I coached myself as I was taught in my training camp. 'Okay, you're fine. Just breathe...in and out, in and out.'  
  
"I suppose all the stress got to me. I'm sorry, really." I apologized to them. After all, they were my friends, right? But I couldn't get close to them. I can't get close to anyone.  
  
"Kagome?" I heard Sango say.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, keeping my voice even.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Nothin, I-I just had a run-in with Inuyasha and it went a little shaky." I lied.  
  
"Really? What happe-HENTAI!" Sango had started speaking and I jumped at her scream. Then I laughed, it was Miroku again. He slumped against the lockers with a silly smile on his face.  
  
She pushed him with her foot so that he fell over and was lying on the floor.  
  
Her face was red, and I guessed she forgot about what I had told her. 'Thank you Miroku.'  
  
"Lets go." She told me, slamming her locker and heading for the door. I followed her at a slower pace.  
  
~Kagome's car~  
  
I pressed the button on the keypad and heard as it beeped.  
  
"You'll never guess what my mum is making me do." I told her, turning on my favorite station.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled over the music.  
  
"SHE SAID I HAD TO GET A JOB!" I yelled back, pretty happy. Besides driving in my beautiful car, I was with my best friend, and listening to my favorite song, it was Friday.  
  
"SAME HERE!" Sango screamed back at me. She was smiling, and it was funny to see.  
  
'I wonder what they were thinking' I thought.  
  
~Kagome's house~  
  
"KAGOME! MUM WANTS YOU!" my brother Souto yelled as soon as I walked in the house.  
  
I sighed, then went to the kitchen, my mother's favorite place since we moved in.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sweetie, I put the classifieds on the table...you can look for a job there."  
  
A few minutes I was looking through the paper. And then I found it-the perfect job for Sango and me.  
  
What's the job?  
  
Me: Well, Ami, Zoe. Whatda think?  
  
Ami: Well, I COULD have been in it.  
  
Zoe: I think it was...well, good?  
  
Me: was that a question or a answer? *Me with angry face*  
  
Zoe: *Squeals* An answer  
  
Me: That's what I thought. For those who don't know, Ami an Zoe are my sisters. Zoe got bored and joined us. 


	3. The job and Rin

Sry for the other time, Rin's introduced in this chappi, when they go for their job. My sisters are helpin again, so excuse some things...they like to annoy me. *Grins*  
  
Me: Hey Ya'll, I'm back.  
  
Zoe: Yea, me too...and Ami. But she's knocked out.  
  
Me: I win! I win!  
  
Me: Don't kill me for some of the songs! Most are Zoe's.  
  
*runs with Zoe behind...with a bat*  
  
""-Someone talking  
  
' '-Someone thinking  
  
Italics-Diary entry or Singing  
  
CAPS-Yelling or Places  
  
{ }-Author's notes  
  
~ At someone's house, a time, or a place~  
  
I grinned. Then I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. "BE BACK IN A BIT!"  
  
~Sango's House~  
  
"SANGO!" I yelled, and tossed another pebble at her window.  
  
Her black head popped up from the bottom of the window and grinned when she noticed it was me. She opened her window.  
  
"KAGOME! SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MIROKU!"  
  
I groaned. "JUST LET ME IN!"  
  
She nodded and disappeared. Soon the front door opened and I ran in, almost tackling her to the ground. I waited impatiently as she shut the door and bolted it. then we walked into the kitchen and got out ice cream and strawberries. {My favorite snack! LOL}  
  
"So what do you have to talk to me about?" She asked, scooping up a bit of ice cream and a strawberry, then dipped it into her mouth.  
  
"I found the perfect job."  
  
I watched in relish {Not the stuff that goes on your food} as her expression went from confused to a hopeful expression to a happy one.  
  
"You did?" She was looking excited, her eyes real wide and the spoon drooping from her hand. She had just scooped up more ice cream, and it was dripping onto the table.  
  
"Yeah," I told her, laughing. "Here."  
  
I put the newspaper on the table and pointed to the ad.  
  
Sango looked at it and her mouth opened wide. "Me, you-do this?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"But I can't dance...you know that!" sango cried.  
  
"Come on, let's finish eating and head over to the club." I instructed.  
  
She nodded. Then she said, "Kagome, we need to demonstrate. It's says that it wants us to do a number."  
  
I grabbed the paper and looked at it. she was right. I gasped and ran to my car, leaving Sango to clean up.  
  
"Ah-hah!" I said. I had found the CD I was looking for. It was a CD I had made one day when I was bored. I glanced at the numbers. Seven.  
  
I slipped it in and moved the numbers until it came on.  
  
Baby, can't you see  
  
I'm calling  
  
A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
  
I can't wait  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm lovin' it  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
  
To give you up  
  
I took a sip  
  
From my devil's cup  
  
Slowly  
  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
It's in the air  
  
And it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
[x2]  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
"That a good song to do?" I asked Sango, after turning down the volume considerably.  
  
"Yeah, but can we both do that one?" She turned, watching as I thought.  
  
"I don't know, but we can ask, can't we?"  
  
"Yeah, sure...but let's pick out a song just in case."  
  
"Sure. Um," I thought quickly, then popped out the CD, put it back, and grabbed a different mix CD. "Your voice would be great for this song."  
  
'It's nice and slow, her voice would be great for this song.' I thought as I glanced again at the ad, then made a sharp right turn.  
  
Keeping my eyes on the road, I turned the CD to number 5.  
  
By the time we pulled into a parking spot in front of the studio, The song was almost half over and Sango was smiling. I grabbed both the CD's and we got out, me locking the car up.  
  
"Here we are." I murmured. Sango smiled.  
  
"Well, are you ready?" I asked her.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.  
  
~Two minutes later~  
  
"Have you the...courage to work in a bar?"  
  
The owner was asking us questions.  
  
We looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We both are strong, mentally and physically." I told him. It was the truth.  
  
"Alright, let's hear you sing."  
  
"Gladly." We said at the same time.  
  
I handed the 'bouncer' my CD and went on stage. As I got into position, I realised it was on the wrong song.  
  
"Um, Mr Myouga? {Tell me if I spelled that wrong} this is the wrong song."  
  
"I like it. do you have a dance for this song?"  
  
"Well," I couldn't lie...yea, I could, but I won't. "Yes."  
  
"So do it."  
  
I sighed and got into position once again. Mr. Myouga motioned for the guy to start the music over. I clipped on the microphone and started swaying my hips in tune with the music.  
  
"Strumming my pain with his fingers..."  
  
I twisted and faced Sango and Mr. Myouga.  
  
"Singing my life with his words..."  
  
I bent down and stuck my leg out. I was feeling all energized and hopeful.  
  
"Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly with his song..."  
  
I put a smile on my face and stood up. Then I started my slow dance along with the music.  
  
"Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song.  
  
I heard he sang a good song,  
  
I heard he had a style,  
  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while.  
  
And there he was this young boy,  
  
stranger to my eyes,  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with this song,  
  
killing me softly with this song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song.  
  
I felt all flushed with fever,  
  
Embarrassed by the crowd,  
  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.  
  
I prayed that he would finish,  
  
But he just kept right on  
  
strumming my pain with his fingers, (One Time!)  
  
Singing my life with his words, (Two Time!)  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
killing me softly with his song,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song.  
  
Strumming my pain with his finger, yeah he was . . ."  
  
I faded out and knew he liked it, cause there was a big grin on his face.  
  
Sango was giving me a thumbs-up and I thought, 'she'll do great to and then we'll be working together!'  
  
I walked offstage and Mr. Myouga nodded toward Sango. "You up."  
  
She handed the dude her CD and he went into the back room. Then she walked upstage.  
  
{My little sis loves this song, so I had to put it in for her}  
  
"The desert I wander lacks in it's mirage  
  
There's no mistaking in the barrage  
  
Of sand and wind that tears my skin (tears my skin)  
  
Leaving what's without exposing what's within  
  
Forsaken, left here  
  
In my barren desolate...  
  
My soul is evaporating  
  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
  
Rain down on me with life  
  
My soul is evaporating  
  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
  
Storm around me, bring the tide  
  
My days stretch long into the heat  
  
As the sun brightens my defeat  
  
My lips are chapped, they're parched and dry (parched and dry)  
  
My thirst it builds, with every day gone by....  
  
Forsaken, left here  
  
In my barren desolate...  
  
My soul is evaporating  
  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
  
Rain down on me with life  
  
My soul is evaporating  
  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
  
Storm around me, bring the tide  
  
The dunes that shift, drift and lift in the wind  
  
Cover up my Hope, as i start ot give in  
  
To the cracks and creases and the dips in my will  
  
As I am pushed toward the brink, I drink down and swill  
  
My soul is evaporating  
  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
  
Rain down on me with life  
  
My soul is evaporating  
  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
  
Storm around me, bring the tide..."  
  
She faded off and did a little bow. 'Darn', I thought, 'I should have done that."  
  
Sango skipped down the steps toward me and together we walked over to Mr. Myouga.  
  
"well, you girls are sure good." He hesitated.  
  
"but?" I said, worried.  
  
"I've already hired one girl." He told us.  
  
"Well, um, can't you just use one more girl?" We asked at the same time.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
We gave him pleading looks and he relented.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed.  
  
"MYOUGA!" shouted a voice. I saw two eyes in the dark, but nothing more.  
  
Then the body belonging to the voice walked into the light. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"MYOUGA! THE GIRL YOU HIRED WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!"  
  
Mr. Myouga flinched.  
  
"Right, Inuyasha. Now, stop shouting and come here. I'd like you to meet two of our new...erm, members." Mr. Myouga pointed to us.  
  
"Girls, Inuyasha works here at the club and is my...uh, nephew." He explained.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"Mr. Myouga," I started, "When can we start?"  
  
"Is tonight okay?"  
  
Suddenly we were interrupted again.  
  
"MYOUGA!"  
  
I giggled. He seemed to always be yelled at.  
  
"Myouga, where is that other girl you were hiring?"  
  
A girl who looked our age walked out from the shadows. She had long, raven colored hair like us and was wearing similar clothing. She had grey eyes and was frowning.  
  
Her clothes were nice. She was wearing black jeans and grey t-shirt with blue and green stripes on it. She had on lots of jewelry, too. Black wristbands were on her arms and she had a pair of glasses perched on her nose.  
  
She was cute, I guess.  
  
"Myouga? Who're they?" The girl was standing with her feet shoulder length apart, one hand on her hip, and the other pointing to us.  
  
"These are...well, come stand next to them." He said to her.  
  
"Okay." she agreed, walking over to us and standing next to me.  
  
"Now," he told us, "Stand in the same position."  
  
Me and Sango looked at how the girl was standing and stood that way too.  
  
"GREAT! GREAT!" he cried.  
  
"Myouga, they look like a...a...group!" Inuyasha said in disbelief.  
  
We looked at each other, a bit puzzled. Then we noticed, we all looked alike.  
  
"You guys have a job!" he said, "and you're going to be our new group. Think of a name, and by tonight."  
  
~two hours later~  
  
the three of us walked out of the club.  
  
"So, what do you think a good name will be?" Rin, the girl we had just met, asked.  
  
"Um," I thought, "maybe...The Jewels?"  
  
"How'd you think of that name?" Sango and Rin asked in unison.  
  
"Well, remember in Ancient Japan, there were three Jewels. The Shikon no Tama, The Maham no Tama, and the Nilini no Tama. The priestesses who protected the jewels were powerful and beautiful. They had powers, but no one knows what they were except for the demons in that time. And Kami knows that there aint many of them around anymore. Each Jewel had it's own color. The Shikon no Tama was a pinkish, the Maham no Tama was green, and the Nilini no Tama was a murky grayish color. We can get Jewels of those colors and wear them when we perform and just all the time."  
  
Rin and Sango both sweat-dropped.  
  
"How do you know all that?" They asked.  
  
I grinned and replied, "I took a class in Ancient Japan. Come'n Rin, we'll take you home."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, "Can you pick me up tonight too?"  
  
We nodded and all got in the car. As I started it, I turned on the radio. We all started singing with the music.  
  
It's long because of the songs.  
  
Me: Heyy ya'll  
  
Ami: I'm back!  
  
Zoe: Oh, Great.  
  
Me: Bye people! I gotta go to my class. 


	4. First show and metting Kouga

Hey...Thanks to the reviewers, Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro, UltaAnimeFangurl2004, bight pink star.  
  
Officially*obsessed*with*pyro-well, yeah, I guess you are. *laughs*  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004-I say 'mum' instead of 'mom' because I'm English...but Japanese...don't ask. *Confused face* I confuse myself, and it's me.  
  
Unknown-Thanx for the tip.  
  
Me: If ya'll have any idea's that ya think will make the story better, jus tell me. And my sister, Kree, is here. *instructs* Kree, say hullo.  
  
Kree: Hi.  
  
Me: *sighs* I'll change people's POV, and also like the 'focus' (like Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, etc.), but mostly Kagome. Confused? E-mail me. Well, here's that story ya'll are talking about.  
  
""-Someone talking  
  
' '-Someone thinking  
  
Italics-Diary entry or Singing  
  
CAPS-Yelling or Places  
  
{ }-Author's notes  
  
~ At someone's house, a time, or a place~  
  
~~*~~-Different person view  
  
"Hey Rin! Hurry up!"  
  
Sango and me were in my car, waiting for Rin to come out.  
  
Earlier that day, we had all gone shopping and bought Jewels. We called Mr. Myouga with the name of the group and he was okay with it.  
  
Rin walked out and we saw she had the Jewel on. We would all wear the Jewels around our necks, like chokers.  
  
Grinning, she ran down the walkway and hopped in the car. I had the roof down, and so it was easy for her to just jump in without the trouble of a door.  
  
"Ready?" I asked them. When they nodded, I turned the radio on and pulled away from the curb, heading for the club.  
  
~The club~ We arrived and got out. I locked the car and we walked in the back door. Mr. Myouga and Inuyasha were there and they just stared when we came in.  
  
"Wow." Inuyasha said in stunned voice. 'Kami...she's...hot.' He thought.  
  
He was checking me out, and I squirmed under his gaze.  
  
"You gals' look...great!" Mr. Myouga stated. "You're next."  
  
"WHAT!?" we shouted together. We hadn't gotten any practice.  
  
"What song are we gonna sing?" I hissed. I was mad, no doubt.  
  
"Well, um, {Don't kill me for the song-This is one of my favorites from the old days...lol} how about...'Shadows of the night'?" he suggested. "We have a lot of couples out there. And many who like her."  
  
I sighed. 'Her?' I thought.  
  
"Can you guys do that song?" I asked as I turned to them. They shrugged, then said together, "don't know that song."  
  
"Okay, um, where's the kareoke machine?" I asked, turning to Mr. Myouga. "We can put the words on that, then play the music."  
  
"Okay," He readily agreed, "It's over there."  
  
Inuyasha was still staring at us-mainly me-and nodded when I told him to go get it for us.  
  
"You're up in two minutes." The 'bouncer' from before told us.  
  
We gave him the thumbs-up and I started to quickly type the words in.  
  
~Two minutes later~  
  
"Well, that was a great song by Miss. Kikyo Miko." The announcer said into the mic.  
  
Everyone had his or her ears covered.  
  
"Now here's an oldie, but a goodie. For all us old people, get your asses up here and dance! Here's the Jewels with 'Shadows of the night'!"  
  
the crowd, made up of people my mother's age, cheered loudly as we walked on stage. I had put the machine up in the balcony, where the lights and stuff was controlled, so Rin and Sango looked up.  
  
I started:  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night..."  
  
They joined in slowly, following the prompter:  
  
"So baby take my hand, it'll be alright..."  
  
"Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,  
  
They'll come true in the end."  
  
We paused, then started to slowly move around the stage. I was in the middle, Sango on my right, and Rin on my left.  
  
I started up again, Sango and Rin still standing on the sides.  
  
"You said...  
  
Oh, girl, it's a cold world,  
  
When you keep it all to yourself."  
  
The started walking slowly toward me and crossed, saying to each other and me, "Good job."  
  
I started agin, with them grining on either side of me.  
  
"I said you can't hide on the inside  
  
All the pain you've ever felt  
  
Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back  
  
Cause we got nobody else"  
  
They joined in, the guys noticably turning up the sound on our microphones.  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end"  
  
I started up again, 'solo', with Sango and Rin dancing slowly.  
  
"You know that sometimes, it feels like  
  
It's all moving way too fast  
  
Use every alibi and words you deny  
  
That love ain't meant to last  
  
You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight"  
  
They joined in with me and we watched the couples dancing, wishing we were one of them.  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end"  
  
We all paused, then started up again for the second chorus.  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end"  
  
I sang alone for the next verse.  
  
"And now the hands of time are standin' still  
  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will"  
  
I nodded to them and they joined in with the chorus, lasting for three times.  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end"  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end"  
  
"We're running with the shadows of the night  
  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
  
They'll come true in the end"  
  
We finished the song and the crowd cheered. We all bowed, then walked off.  
  
"Wow." Was all Mr. Myouga and Inuyasha could get out. Then Inuyasha found his voice.  
  
"And all with no practice. Shit, you did way better then Kikyo. 'specially you, Kagome."  
  
I just stood there, not sure what to say. Sango and Rin giggled.  
  
"Girls," Mr. Myouga hesitantly started.  
  
"Um, yeah?" We replied.  
  
"Can you do us a favor?" He said.  
  
"What kind of favor?" I asked, Sango and Rin nodded behind me.  
  
"We lost some of our waitresses and Kikyo's the only one left...but there has been complaints." He explained with a pleading look on his face.  
  
We looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I have to be home by noon." I told him.  
  
"Same." said Sango.  
  
"Well, one for me, but I'll go at noon as well." Rin offered.  
  
"Noon?" Inuyasha implored. {I know-big words! LOLA}  
  
"Midnight, noon at night?" I informed him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We followed Mr. Myouga to the back and put on waist aprons.  
  
"Now you can go meet the bartender's. They go to your school, you might have seen them." He said.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango had whipped around to see Miroku, who had just-obviously- groped her.  
  
"Sorry, my dear Sango, I couldn't resist!" He said defensively. "And might I add," he started, "that you looked great up there."  
  
Sango blushed and turned toward us, saying, "ready?"  
  
We nodded and walked out, Miroku behind us.  
  
Once we got into the room, my jaw dropped.  
  
Inuyasha was standing behind the bar, dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a red muscle shirt, and a red bandanna on his head.  
  
'Kami he's hot' I thought. Then I shook my head. 'You're crazy' I told myself.  
  
"HEY!" He shouted, waving us over.  
  
"Yeah?" we asked once we got to the bar.  
  
"I'm bartender for this place. You're my girls." He responded with a grin.  
  
I was stunned. Then I said coolly, "So what are do we have?"  
  
"He smirked, then pointing to an area, said, "Right there. And be extra nice to Sesshomaru, okay?"  
  
"Why? What is he? The owner?" I asked, knowing fully that Mr. Myouga was the owner.  
  
"My brother." Inuyasha said shortly.  
  
"Oh." We all said.  
  
I went around the bar and got three trays. Placing them on the bar-top, I told Inuyasha to fill then up.  
  
He put drinks on them and quickly pointed to each table they belonged to. Then he went down aways to get someone's order.  
  
"Let's go." I said, walking over to the first table.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Seeshomaru was sitting at a table in his uncles bar, waiting for his drink.  
  
He was reading the paper, but when he glanced up, a young woman was walking toward him.  
  
"Your drink." She said, placing a napkin down first, then the drink.  
  
'I've never seen her.' He thought. Then he asked, "Are you new?"  
  
She looked surprised at the question, but answered, "Yeah, I'm Rin, and my friends, Kagome," she pointed, "and Sango." She pointed again.  
  
"Oh. Do you just waitress?" He was hoping she'd do jobs as well.  
  
"No." She replied, adjusting the tray, "I sing as well. Kagome, Sango, and me are 'The Jewels'"  
  
'Darn' he thought.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"Well, I better get going. Just wave me over if you need anything." Rin winked at him and he felt a 'fluttery' feeling.  
  
'Damn. Can't be bothered by someone who won't just give it.'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I watched as Rin made her rounds and went back to the bar.  
  
"Wow. Gorgeous. You're MINE, babe."  
  
I turned to the source of the voice, and it turned out to be some guy at another table with his buddies. 'Where have I seen him?' I thought.  
  
"Oh, here's your drink." I set down the napkin and placed his drink on it.  
  
"What's your name, babe?"  
  
Boy he was rude.  
  
"Kagome, not 'babe'" I told him.  
  
'Keep your cool with them' Inuyasha had said.  
  
'Fine. I'll leave him alone, and maybe he'll do the same. He's only drunk.'  
  
"I'm not drunk, if that's what you're think, babe." He said.  
  
I was startled. 'How did he know what I was thinking?'  
  
He got up and took my tray from me. As he set it on the table, one of his arms snaked it's way around my waist.  
  
"Now, you're my woman, and no one is going to say otherwise." He said, in what he must have thought was a seductive voice.  
  
"Get off of me, you pig." I said.  
  
I pushed at his chest.  
  
Then he spoke, "Don't you mean wolf?"  
  
He laughed as I finally noticed he was a wolf demon. ' But...There's hardly any left?!' I though incredulously.  
  
He pulled me back close and I struggled to get free.  
  
"Let go of her." Someone growled. The guy released me and someone grabbed my arm. I felt myself being pulled backwards.  
  
"Come on, mutt face. Give me my woman back." The guy said.  
  
"Never, wolf-boy." I realized who the voice belonged to. 'Inuyasha!'  
  
"Inuyasha...?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Stay back, Kagome." He said, standing in front of me.  
  
Suddenly I looked around me. Standing on either side of the guy were his two friends, with a whole bunch of people around them. Two people were also on either side of Inuyasha. I noticed one was the guy who Inuyasha told us to be nice to, and the other was Miroku. On the sides of me and behind me there were people.  
  
Two people were flanking me, as well. I turned my head and found Sango and Rin.  
  
They were speaking again.  
  
"Give me back MY WOMAN!" The guy yelled.  
  
"In your dreams Kouga." Inuyasha growled. 'so his name's Kouga' I thought  
  
"Why are you protecting her anyway? Huh?" he paused, a smile growing on his face. "Maybe mutt-face likes her!"  
  
"I do not." Inuyasha protested. "I'd be protecting any woman from you, Kouga."  
  
"Right. And what about Fluffy and the monk?" Kouga shot back.  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku flinched at the names, but held their ground.  
  
Suddenly, three policemen walked in between the two groups.  
  
"Break it up." One said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." said the other two.  
  
The two boys growled once more, but turned around, facing the crowd.  
  
"Inuyasha, sweetie! Stop protecting that fake!" Kikyo pushed her way through the crowd and was standing next to Kagome, as if they were hanging together.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
'They do look the same...but Kagome looks....more...' he thought, 'hot?'  
  
"Kikyo, we need to talk after work. Okay?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha, baby?" Kikyo asked in a sickingly sweet voice.  
  
'how could I have ever liked her?' he thought. 'it'll all be over soon...maybe.'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't concentrate for the rest of the night. He liked Kikyo, right? So why was he having the worst trouble getting Kagome out of his mind. When he saw her before...  
  
"Are you okay Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome was leaning forward on the bar-top, her arms crossed.  
  
'I can see down her shirt.' Inuyasha thought. 'WOW! Where did that come from? Gotta stop hanging out so much with Miroku.'  
  
Kagome was still looking at him. "Uh," he thought quickly, "what's it to you wench?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
'What happened to the nice Inuyasha?' I thought.  
  
"No reason, Inuyasha, don't have to be so mean. You looked...dazed." I said coolly.  
  
"Not to mention I just wanted to say good-bye." I added. "I'm going home."  
  
"Whatever, wench." He replied.  
  
Me: REVIEW!  
  
Zoe: Yeah...  
  
Kree: Stop thinking about Justin  
  
Me: *laughs* Yeah, Zoe, stop it. Just because you're the only one who's got a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can rub it in.  
  
Zoe: *Blushes* Uh,  
  
Me: Oh, stop. Hope ya'll like this chappi, and plz review. No new chappi without some reviews. 


	5. Secrets and Gangs?

Thank you Inurin10218 and Dakotah Re!  
  
Me: Okay, I'm alive...and having a bit of trouble with writer's block...it doesn't like me at all. But that's okay...right Zoe?  
  
Zoe: Yeah, yeah, don't forget we have class in, like, 30 minutes.  
  
Ryan: Uh-huh, don't forget...it's real important. I think.  
  
Ami: Zoe, pass the sauce.  
  
Zoe: Sauce?  
  
Ami: Uh-huh, the soy sauce.  
  
Ryan: Here.  
  
Me: Sorry if we're making you hungry...I know they're making me hungry and I'm already eating. *Laughs* Remember...  
  
All: REVIEW AFTER READING!  
  
""-Someone talking  
  
' '-Someone thinking  
  
Italics-Diary entry or Singing  
  
CAPS-Yelling or Places  
  
{ }-Author's notes  
  
~ At someone's house, a time, or a place~  
  
~~*~~-Different person view or a different 'focus'  
  
"Inuyasha was acting...weird."  
  
I peered around the corner. Rin and Sango were standing by the car.  
  
"Yeah," Sango agreed, "I noticed that too. It seemed like he...was concerned."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
I jumped. Turning around, I saw Miroku.  
  
"Did you think Inuyasha was acting weird? I've only known him a little bit, but he seemed a little odd to me." I asked him. 'Please let him understand why I was sneaking around.'  
  
"Uh-huh, I noticed that too. It really seemed like he...was concerned." He replied, and without knowing, coping Sango's words.  
  
I blushed. "Well, um, they're waiting for me, so...I better go."  
  
I spun around on my heel and headed toward my car.  
  
"Kagome! Don't scare me like that!" Sango scolded.  
  
"Come'n," I said, "I got to get home."  
  
~Rin's House~  
  
"Bye Rin!" We called together.  
  
"Bye!" she replied, waving and skipping up the sidewalk.  
  
"So," Sango said, "What'd you think of tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, how was tonight?" She asked again.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Why?"  
  
Now I was curious and she had me hooked.  
  
"Oh, dear, I forgot. You don't...know."  
  
She paused, then motioned for me to turn to the side of the road. I obliged, then turned the car off.  
  
"Okay, this is hard to explain, but..." She hesitated.  
  
"Go on." I urged. I had to admit, I was scared about what she would say, but really wanted to know.  
  
"Don't be scared. Shit, I shouldn't even be telling you this. Inuyasha should. He is, after all, the leader. Well, no, scratch that-sesshomaru is. Actually, they're both the leaders, come to think of it." She took a breath and I waited silently.  
  
"No, I-it isn't right. Inuyasha should tell you-or at least be there when I tell you. Cause you're one of my best friends and I can't lie to you." She said, then, "Just drive me home, okay? You'll know everything tomorrow."  
  
I groaned, but did as she said.  
  
~Sango's house~  
  
"Bye." I said dully. I wasn't feeling all too best-friendy right now.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I pulled away from the curb and drove down the road, thoughts to my self.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't do that." I hissed.  
  
"Do what?" he questioned.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"I got your message. You want her in the gang?" When I nodded, he went on, "But she's so...little. And she'll need protecting all the time."  
  
"She's a Miko. Not to mention she's taken karate and is an expert at swordsmanship. And archery."  
  
I took a deep breath. He stared at me. "We can't let her in. one, is there anything she can't do? But anyway. One, she's a Miko. Two, the whole gang is practically demons! And three, she's too small."  
  
He finished speaking and watched me. I grinned.  
  
"Relax. We ARE going to tell her everything tomorrow and we WILL let her try to join. OKAY?" I shouted the last bit and smiled when I saw him flinch.  
  
"oKAY Sango." He growled.  
  
I flashed him a grin and went inside to get ready for bed.  
  
~Kagome's house~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
My mother greeted me at the door of the shrine house.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
I must have sounded let down, because my mother gathered me in her arms and held me.  
  
"Mum? I'm really all right. Really. Just tired." I tried to convince her.  
  
It didn't quite work. She replied, "Nonsense. How was work?"  
  
She sat me down, positioned herself opposite of me, and waited for me to talk.  
  
"Work was great, mum, really. It's just, now I'm really tired and all I want to do is go to bed. I do have school tomorrow, ya know." I told her, then got up.  
  
As I walked upstairs, I heard her bustling around in the kitchen, getting ready for tomorrow's breakfast.  
  
"Hullo bed." I said, when I got in my room. "I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be hectic."  
  
When I was changed into my pajama's, I crawled into bed and sighed. 'Thank Kami I have spring break next week.'  
  
Me: So, I know it was a short chappi.  
  
Ryan: Yeah, next one has to be longer.  
  
Zoe: Uh-huh, definitely.  
  
Me: OKAY, OKAY...I get the point.  
  
Zoe: Now, we have class and need to go.  
  
Me: *groans* okay...I guess so. Please review ya'll  
  
All: REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Explaination and the first test

Me: Sorry I took so long to update! I haven't had time with school and all  
  
Zoe: Yeah right, you forgot about us  
  
Me: ...No...  
  
Ryan: Yeah  
  
Me: I did not...I WAS busy with SCHOOL  
  
Zoe: Sure...Kree, tell her  
  
Kree: Mumith, Do the next chapter  
  
Me: Okay  
  
Thanks Waterlily216, Kagome93, and Kikyohater!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or co. but I am planning something evil crackle  
  
""-Someone talking  
  
' '-Someone thinking  
  
Italics-Diary entry or Singing  
  
CAPS-Yelling or Places  
  
{ }-Author's notes  
  
At someone's house, a time, or a place  
  
-Different person view or a different 'focus'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Go away..." I murmured, digging my head into the pillow and yawning.  
  
"School!"  
  
I groaned and stretched my legs, snapping them back up as a sharp pain shot through my leg.  
  
Pressing on my leg hard, I struggled to sit up, then relaxed my grip as the pain lessened.  
  
"What to wear....what to wear..." I said to myself as I opened different drawers and grabbed some things.  
  
I jumped in the shower and quickly washed.  
  
"Kagome! 20 minutes!"  
  
"Alright mum!" I yelled back, scrambling with my clothes.  
  
I threw on my black jeans, red tank top, black boots, and my black zipper sweatshirt. Then I brushed my hair and put on my red bandanna.  
  
Grabbing my black backpack and my keys, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mum." I said, and took the two warm pop-tarts she was holding.  
  
Getting in my car, I remembered last night and wondered what she wanted to tell me.  
  
Shrugging it off, I carefully drove through the intersection and into the back neighborhood where Sango lived.  
  
I arrived at her house a few seconds later and noticed it looked much better in the light. It was dark forest green with a nice red trim. The front porch had flowers hanging from it and gently touching the healthy green lawn. They varied of the colors red, purple, yellow, and white. I sat there for a minute, then got out and rushed up to the door.  
  
After knocking for a bit, the door opened to reveal a boy around souto's age, dressed for school.  
  
"Is Sango here?" I asked him, assuming this was the little brother she had spoken about.  
  
"Sure..." He turned and faced the inside of the house, "SANGO! Um..."  
  
"Kagome." I supplied.  
  
"KAGOME'S HERE TO DRIVE US TO SCHOOL!" He yelled.  
  
'Us?' I thought wildly. 'I don't remember her saying I had to bring her little brother to school too.'  
  
Suddenly Sango flew down the stairs and stopped in front of her brother.  
  
"Kohaku, Kagome isn't driving you to school. Dad is driving you." She said, then grabbed her backpack and walked out the door to me.  
  
"Hey." She greeted. She was wearing black jeans with a green tank top. On top of her head was a small green headband and her hair was in two low ponytails. Her feet were strapped in black sandals.  
  
"Let's go." She said, jumping off the steps and walking to the passenger side of the car.  
  
I followed part way and then opened my door, sliding into my seat and waiting for Sango to sling her seatbelt on.  
  
Once she had it on, I put the car in reverse and drove out.  
  
School  
  
"Oi! Kagome! Sango!"  
  
We heard the voices of two boys and I recognized them as the bartenders.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!" I waved.  
  
They walked over and stood in front of us.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other, then Inuyasha said, "I talked it over with Sesshomaru last night. He said okay, but we have to explain everything. Kagome, can we talk in your car?"  
  
I shrugged, saying, "Sure."  
  
We sat in my car, me and Inuyasha in front, Miroku and Sango in the back.  
  
"Now, you can join if you want, but if not, you have to promise to keep this all a secret. Okay?" Inuyasha said.  
  
I nodded and waited patiently.  
  
"Well," he started, "All this started a while back when me and my brother were beaten up by some of the gangs. We realized that other people had the same problem. We found some others and made our own gang. There's me, Seshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Ami, my twin sister. There is only one other gang that's the same as us-the Ravens. We all keep each other safe, advise each other, and hang out together-best friends."  
  
I had a million questions in my head, but one thing was clear, I wanted to say yes.  
  
"I'd love to join." I said.  
  
Sango squealed in the back and, launching herself into the front, threw her arms around my neck.  
  
"Sango, she has to show her skills." He said to Sango, then turning to me, "Meet us in the gym after your last class, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure." I answered.  
  
After school  
  
"Watch where you're going newbie!"  
  
"Why don't you wench!" I yelled, recognizing the girl as kikyou. I stepped on her hand and hair as I got up and walked away.  
  
"I am NOT a wench!" Kikyou screeched. I turned and saw a student carrying a garbage bag.  
  
"Kikyou?" I said sweetly, grabbing the bag.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Eat trash!" I said, ripping open the bag and dumping the garbage over her.  
  
"Ewwww!!" I heard her squeal.  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued walking.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I turned toward the voice and saw Sango running to me, weaving through the thick crowd.  
  
"Hey Sango!" I yelled.  
  
"Ready to be evaluated?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Um..." I said.  
  
"Come on." She said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the gym.  
  
As we walked inside, something was thrown at me.  
  
I instantly grabbed the object and found it to be cloth.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
Sango let go of my wrist and said, "Your uniform."  
  
"Can't I just wear this?" I asked, waving a hand over my clothes.  
  
"No." A cold voice stated behind me.  
  
I had heard someone coming, but didn't pay much attention since Sango was right next to me and had heard it too, but obviously marked it off as no threat.  
  
"Why?" I asked in a detached tone.  
  
"Because you need to wear this." The person answered.  
  
"Fine." I said, then walked toward the changing room.  
  
When I got in I changed quickly into the uniform, finding it comfortable.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." I said, waving.  
  
"Hey Kagome, let's get started. First, swordsmanship." He said.  
  
We got into position and he charged at me.  
I braced myself and prepared for an attack.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"I beat Inuyasha, I beat Inuyasha..." I chanted, dancing in a circle.  
  
He glared at me from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Sorry." I said, dropping the banter.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" I said, turning my head toward the voice.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
This time I saw the owner of the voice, Sango.  
  
"Come on! More tests!"  
  
Me: Hey ya'll! I guess it's kinda small, eh? But I did add some Kikyou bashing-more next time, I promise!  
  
Zoe: Yea, hope the next one is longer!  
  
Kree: Yea mumith, longer then this one-more!  
  
Me: Okay, if ya want more, REVIEW! 


	7. Updateread

Hey ya'll! I know I'm takin a long time to update, but that's bcuz I have no ideas for the 7th chappie. If you have any ideas, IM me at 'OwarTenshi89' or email at 'OwariTenshi89aol.com' any ideas most welcome. I'll try to get the 7th chapter up asap. 


End file.
